grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Melz Dot Com
Students Union Leader. Early Life Born and bred in Thorrnton Heath, Melanie which was her birth name grew up in a Christian environment and was even a Christian leading the Christian Union at school. However it was quite clear her heart really wasn't in it and at the time she was slipping to apostasy. She was enthralled with public speaker which she did at CU and being in charge, but was increasingly did not care for God. Soon afterwards she dropped out of the CU announcing she had become an athesist, an adhearer of Liberal ideas and having used the CU to her advantage, she managed through this to go to University and wanting to advance in the publcic sphere, with protesting, politics and espousing her political ideas she managed to become the Students Union Leader. Her name Melz Dot Com she took upon herself when whilst at school and in the CU as she was slipping away from her faith, she had also started a rap career on the internet and due to her vast appeal on social media she managed to spread her popularity and her views through raps, blogs and vlogs. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 27 She manages to come to Grasmere Valley as she is accepted to University. She also managed to gain the role of Students Union Leader. Having previously been a Christian she now has an animosity to see Christianity wiped out from the country and in particular at the University. With the snap election with Tessa Crab and Sam Bishop, Melz is vehemently backing Tessa hoping that with her being elected, the backlash on Christians could begin at the University as well as in society, hoping that conservatism would be vanquished. Volume 28 Ecstatic with Tessa Crab's win and feeling empowered she is instrumental in banning the Christian Union from University as well as all Christians from the University during her time as SU president. She seems to be able to do this without restraint. Volume 29 Atheism continues to spill over the land as their is a concerted efforts heading from the University with Jonathan Paine leading the way to take down anything that is deemed Christian which in their mind is backward. New elder Brandon Estrix is talking with the pastor Kevin Davis at the church the atheistic mob led by Melz Dot Com, Bennie Bush, Voilare and Jonathan Paine turn up to and manage to wreck havoc claiming that they had just managed to put God to death. In the process both Kevin and Brandon are assaulted and see their Bibles being torn up. The atheistic mob are delighted that they are making in roads. Volume 32 When Mrs Campbell threatens some of the students at the University of Grasmere Valley who got in there by their connections, Keila Miser feels that the control she has the University may wane with the threat of Bennie Bush and Rachel McKnight who are rather popular and are firm supporters of Keila. Rachel leading the pack of including Bennie, Keila, Melz Dot Com and Mark Wiebbler, they go up to Mrs Campbell and Charlie Peckham who about to propose a bill in Town Hall, Rachel says for Mrs Campbell to stop what she is doing, believing that by the power of her saying this to Mrs Campbell it will stop her. It doesn't. When Mrs Campbell at the end is looking for validation for support Melz Dot Com is among those who reject Mrs Campbell. Volume 38 It is revealed that Melz, is among the women Jason Pucan dated in a small amount of time along with Jenny Marco, Deanna Ludwig, Claire Ashley and Cindy Jackson. It turned out he was using each women for information to get on the town to be able to wipe out the electricity, all record of it online and then take out the town via missile strike from Sam Bergman. When the University is locked down after a blackout, Jessica is in the university and is among those who do not follow Jules Aisles who knows the way out but stays with Paul Letterman who claims to know what to do. Melz comments about Jon Mopsy who is also there is sweating like buckets over the situation. Rachel Haslam is also there and had been working with Jason Pucan who was responsible for the blackout and is now using it to try and wipe out the entire town by. This is seen when Jason appears and Rachel begins to make out with him much to Melz Dot Com, Claire, Deanna, Jenny and Jessica Marco's disgust as they had been with him and are currently staying in the University. Jason had wanted the entire stuck in the University so the airstrikes would happen on the commands of Sam Bergman. However some people got out via Jules Aisles causing for Jason to be angry with Rachel as she was meant to convince everyone to stay at the hotel and only got a few people and he informs everyone he is leaving on the helicopter she provided for him to escape before the damage is done. Rachel still wanting love from Jason and to prove herself starts banging on the doors causes for those who had got out to rush towards those still stuck in university, as she hopes to get the entire town there for the airstrike to take place. When Jason is on the helicopter with Sam Bergman he is seen making fun of all the women he had dated just to get information from them. In the end however Jack Jackson who was in the helicopter managed to stop them without them firing a missile. The helicopter ended up crashing the University but no one died. The Devon Show Season 4 Episode 15 Unsuitable Candidates Brandon Estrix comes to Nanny Prescot for help as it is revealed that the SU president elections are on and one of the candidate, the main favourite to win Melz Dot Com is vowing to ban the Christian Union under the terrorism act. Devon is a rival of Melz Dot Com as she is also a rapper who seems to believe she is better than him. Even PJ Simmons is tempted to sign her on. The gang do their best to see what they can do with finding out her background with Tap Tap Tap who turns out to be one of the candidates as is T Dog. Question Time with those from the university asking questions. The Prescot gang do their best to intercede but Brandon Estrix manages to show up Melz Dot Com for being prejudiced towards Christians as does Ed Prescot who spends most his time on the phone but when realising that Melz Dot Com who used to be in charge of the CU with him, he reveals how lazy of a ‘Christian’ she was and lazy at running the CU before she became a pagan. The gang all watch the elections at The Moogles and it seems that Melz has run the votes, but she was beaten by Brandon Estrix who was not even running for the SU presidency but candidates were so impressed with his manner they wrote his name on the ballot more times than people voted for viable candidates. David asks Brandon if he will take the position. Although originally not wanting to be the SU president hence why didn’t run he decides to accept the position. Season 5 Episode 7 Hate is Going Round Melz leading the Black Lives Matter Campaign and ends up going on a crusade after Facebook bannned her for her offensive statements. It turned out it was PJ Simmons who had reported her racist rhetoric to Facebook. As a result, Melz and her group goes to the Prescot household wanting to exact revenge on PJ for stopping her cause. They frighten everyone who is in the house but suddenly leave when they hear Donald Trump has been elected as President much to their horror. Season 6 Episode 12 The Constant Protestor The Prescot gang get a visit from Miss Julie Judy, who lets them know that the University is under hostage by the students who are constantly protesting and wanting Nanny Prescot and the gang to sort it out. The gang arrive with Miss Julie Judy and Bouncy Jess is there to fill them in on the details. They end up going and get attacked with having objects in fire being flung at them by the students. The police Jack Jackson and his wife Christy Jackson come on to the scene as does Del and his wife as he wants to redeem himself after what happened with the great mass suicide with the fifth way. Many think Del will just get in the way. In charge of the protest is Melz Dot Com, Keila Minser and a lady who will never stop protesting known as The Constant Protestor. They have the Principal Magnum as hostage until their demands are met. They manage to get into the Uni and met with the students with the demands. Among those as well involved is Bennie Bush, man about the University known as a womaniser, Johnny Derin who seems to be replacing Bennie in his popularity and reputation by having all his 1000 girlfriends change their name to Derin Girl and then the number they are listed in. All of this makes Bennie jealous. As well as them, Katrina and Serena who are best friends and fierce girls, guarding everyone and Cole Thomas are also there. The gang and those protesting use a meeting room for the negotiation which happens to have a shy, smart student Misty Skies there studying who is mercilessly ridiculed by Johnny Derin saying she is too ugly to ever be one of his girls. Melz Dot Com gives the list to the gang to which the demands are ridiculous and no one wants to relent to the requests. However to get them to stop many try different ways to negotiate such as Del, Miss Julie Judy, Jack Jackson and Nanny Prescot, who tries to point out how much blessed the students had been with God in their life and how more freedoms they had than she ever did. During the intense back and forth Nanny Prescot talks about the Christian discrimination since the CU had been banned and Christians expelled from the Uni and heavily persecuted if found out. Nanny Prescot wants to change this as she points out the hypocricy of the students who want freedom but not allowing it for Christians although Melz believe she has no means to get this out. Misty reveals she is a Christian and agrees with Nanny Prescot. But Misty also is fed up with the lie she had been living and she reveals she was in fact married to Johnny Derin who never slept with any of the 1000 girls but pretended to be a playboy to so he could be seen as popular, gain the power Bennie Bush had gained and in his power of position make things easier for Christians and getting them to be allowed freely on campus. However Johnny never used his power to do this in the first place and also insulted Misty constantly to keep up with the cover. Johnny’s reputations eyes is ruined as Bennie wants to continue to have the man on campus role, which allowed him despite his lack of intelligence and failing every test he has to remain on campus due to how much enrollment he encourages. Throughout all of this, Principal Magnum who is in the negotiations gets fed up and decides to say no to the students and to get them to behave or he’ll kick them out. He manages to do so and manages to restore order in the uni, except for the constant protestor who is still protesting. Bennie Bush automatic place in uni is now greatly under question as are all the others who spearheaded the hostage situation. Also Johnny reveals to Nanny Prescot at the end that he and Misty are working on their marriage now it is out in the open. Nineveh Bible Church Season 1 Episode 4